choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Ward
Erin, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is one of your classmates. She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Erin is dark-skinned and has short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a long-sleeved white top with red and blue stripes. She is described to be tall. Personality Erin is shown to be loyal and kind to her friends, such as when she went to homecoming with your character after they didn’t get a date to when she offered to give Skye her homecoming dress after seeing that she wasn’t feeling confident in herself. Erin plays the king in the play and it seems that acting is something she excels in. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 3: I Spy * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 5: Cold Feet * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 7: Who Are You? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 10: London Ho! * Chapter 11: Bienvenue a Paris! * Chapter 12: The Heist, London * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Your Character In Chapter 7, Erin is your character's friend date for Homecoming. She gives you advice about theater and your potential love interests. Your Twin Although they had already briefly met, they talk for the first time in Chapter 7 while Your Character gets ready for Homecoming. They get along well, given that your twin will comment that he/she thinks that Erin is cool because she's good with dogs (if you adopted the dog in Chapter 6) and also a fan of the Stingrays basketball team. If you take one of the premium scenes in Chapter 8 and Chapter 11, you can choose to pair your twin with Erin to be a couple. In this case, your twin will bring Erin flowers in Chapter 14. In Book 2, Erin becomes your twin's campaign manager for student body president. Gallery Erin - Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming Erin - Homecoming.png|Homecoming - Full View Erin Costume.png|King Costume TheaterCAGangFriendshipKeychain.png|Erin's Friendship Key chain in CA, BK 2, Ch. 5 Hssca3 erin prom hexagon.jpg|Prom Dress Erin Prom Dress FV.jpg|Full View of Prom Dress Trivia *The name Erin is of Celtic, Gaelic and Irish origin, which means "Ireland". **The surname Ward is of English origin and means "marsh". * In Book 1, Chapter 7, her story about her freshman homecoming slightly varies depending on your and your twin's gender. If you are female and your twin is male, she tells you about her ex-boyfriend. If you are male and your twin is female, she tells you about her ex-girlfriend. In both cases, she was taller than her ex. * In the same chapter, if Your Character asks her during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine, her answer also depends on whether you are male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria", and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her". ** Alternatively, if you ask her if she would rather backpass across Asia or Europe, she will choose Asia. It's then revealed that she had an anime phase in middle school. * In Book 3, it is mentioned that Erin is also on the softball team. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid